


Sleepless

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Bambam decides to wake Yugyeom up in his own special way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE! This is something that I wrote randomly hahahaha I hope you guys enjoy!

Bambam twisted and turned on his bed, but he cannot seem to go back to sleep. He has at least one more hour to sleep before they actually needed to wake up and prepare for their long ass day, but, for some weird reasons, when he stepped out of his bed to pee and to drink water, sleepiness totally left his mind and body.

He sat up from his bed and eyed the boy on the other bed next to him. He smiled knowingly looking at the angelic face of their maknae, his breaths steady and deep. Bambam stood up and stood next to the sleeping Yugyeom, admiring the boy's beauty. He loves how tall his nose is, especially if it bumps against his whenever they kiss. He also loves the way the younger boy's eyes flutter and his eyelashes droop whenever he asks something from him, either it be a hug or a food that he is craving. And his lips, God, he worships his lips so much. He loves how it feels against his own, against every inch of his skin, and how skillfull and sinful it when it is wrapped around his member, never fails to bring him to the heavens.

Yugyeom shifted a bit and lowers the blanket from his neck, tucking it in between his armpits, exposing his gorgeous neck and extremely attractive collarbones. Bambam gulps the lump on his throat and bites his lower lip. He can still see the hickey that he left on the younger's right collarbone two nights before when they had a quickie at the practice room when the hyungs are out to buy food. He looked closer and can also see the purple mark that he embedded on the junction of Yugyeom's shoulder and arm. Bambam bites his lower lip, remembering the sexy times with Yugyeom doesn't really help him in attempting to go back to sleep.

The blonde suddenly felt hot and needy and he looked down at the dent on his boxers, thanks to his hormones and thoughts that had run through his mind while just plainly looking at the sleeping Yugyeom.

Sleeping... Yugyeom... On the bed.. Covered in a blanket...

Bambam smirks when a light bulb suddenly turned on in his head. He walked silently towards the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the brunette up. He presses one knee after another carefully before looking up to see if Yugyeom is still sleeping. He sighed when the younger boy didn't move an inch, so he continued with his plan.

He slowly started lifting the blanket that covers Yugyeom's lower body before pushing himself inside in cat like movements, trying his best not to make any squeaky sound or else he'll wake Yugyeom up way too early. Good thing the blanket is light-colored, it is not too dark underneath so he can still see what he is looking for. He licks his lips when he sees the slight dent in Yugyeom's tight boxers - his mouth watering and his heart thumping against his chest with arousal and excitement.

Bambam places his hands in between Yugyeom's hips before grabbing the hem of the younger's boxers using his teeth, dragging the material downwards until his already hard member springs free. The boy below him doesn't seem to move an inch, making Bambam smile and for his heart to do a victory dance.

He started his sweet torture to the quietly sleeping boy by placing a light kiss against the head of Yugyeom's dick before sticking his tongue out to lick the base up to the tip, before kissing the head once again. He smiles and decided to step up his game by lifting one of his hands from the mattress to drag the tip of his index and middle fingers against Yugyeom's length, digging his nails against the leaking head, and a low, throaty moan escapes the sleeping boy. Satisfied, Bambam engulfs the head of Yugyeom's dick, sucking and swirling his tongue against the tip and the slit while his hands are wrapped around the base, giving the boy rhythmic squeezes while he continues the movements of his mouth and tongue against the throbbing head.

It hasn't fully registered on Yugyeom yet what exactly is happening when his eyes finally opened, stirring him from his sleep, his head feeling groggy and his lower body feels so tense and...

Shit.

Yugyeom let out a groan when he sees a dent below him, a man's figure covered in blanket is actually in between his legs, giving him a freaking blowjob at 6:30 in the morning.

His hips automatically buck up and a gasp left his throat when the man skillfully lowers his cock inside his mouth, swallowing and humming against him and Yugyeom found out immediately who is the culprit. He lifted his blanket that covers his chest before throwing it away, revealing a beautiful sight of Bambam in between his legs, his mouth slick and hot against his wood, his fingers wrapped around the base.

Bambam gives the younger boy a wink before letting go of his cock with a pop.

"Good morning, babe." Bambam mumbles and Yugyeom's head fell back against the pillows when Bambam's hand that is on the base of his length started pumping him at a brisk pace while occasionally digging his nails against the head. Bambam placed his other hand on Yugyeom's hip, trying to pin him against the bed when Yugyeom tried to buck his hips to meet his pumps, causing Yugyeom to let out a cry.

"Fuck, Bambam." He moans and he lifts his head and Bambam continues to jack him off, the movements of his hand getting faster and faster while he presses on the younger's hipbone harder, leaving Yugyeom helpless.

"Bam-" He takes his bottom lips between his teeth to try to stiffle his moans when Bambam pulls his hand away to replace it with his mouth. Yugyeom groaned when he sees his cock disappear inside Bambam's mouth, the older boy's lips reaching the base of his cock, bless his lack of gag reflex. His hand went to curl into Bambam's silver hair and he pulls at it, the slick mouth of the older boy trapping his huge girth along with his tongue dragging across the sensitive skin of his dick is more than enough to send him over the top.

Yugyeom thought that it cannot get any better than this until Bambam started to bob his head up and down his dick, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Bambam's throat repeatedly, his cock appearing and disappearing in his view. His cock glistened with a mix of Bambam's saliva and his precum as he props himself up to his elbows, taking a better look of Bambam blowing him.

"Fuck you look so damn hot when you give me a blow job Bammie..." He murmurs under heavy breaths and he can feel the silver-haired boy's smirk against his dick.

"A-Ah-Ah.. Shit.." Multiple cuss words and profanities slipped from Yugyeom's lips when he started to buck his hips up to meet Bambam's mouth, and the older boy happily took him all in. Both of Yugyeom's hands are now on Bambam's hair, the muscles in his stomach are now clenching and his slender thighs started to shake uncontrallably, his peak about to consume his entire being - giving Bambam the signal to finally give Yugyeom what he needs.

"Fuck!" Yugyeom tugs on Bambam's hair hard when Bambam's hand came in contact with his balls, groping and digging the pad of his fingers against the sensitive flesh and he knows that he will not last much longer with this.

Bambam deep throats the younger boy once again, his lips hitting the base of his cock, while he squeezes the boy's balls hard. Yugyeom's back is now permanently arched against the bed and his head is thrashing from side to side, his whole body writhing, shaking, and wiggling against the bed.

"I-I'm cum-fuck!!" Yugyeom tried to give Bambam some sort of warning but the sensations already overwhelmed him and he reached his orgasm violently, his cum came out in spurts inside Bambam's mouth, but the older boy doesn't seem to care. He continues to fondle with Yugyeom's balls while he shallowly thrusts his mouth against his still throbbing dick, swallowing all of Yugyeom's milk, some of it covering his throat while some spills at the corner of his mouth.

Bambam didn't stop sucking Yugyeom's dick and the brunette's orgasm rolled even longer with Bambam's mouth still encased around his huge member. Bambam finally pulls away from Yugyeom, the younger boy's back hitting the mattress in a thud, his grip on Bambam's hair loosening as his chest heave up and down at a crazy rate, sweat beading on his forehead, neck, and chest. Bambam licks Yugyeom's dick clean before wiping his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between the head of his spent dick and his mouth.

"Damn it." Yugyeom lets out a laugh before wiping his forehead using the back of his hand. Bambam smirks against Yugyeom's stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses against the younger's pale, sweaty skin before making his way up to his chest, kissing and sucking on each of his nipples before latching his lips against his collarbone. Yugyeom circles his arms around Bambam's neck, pushing his head closer to his sensitive spot as Bambam sucks and nips on his salty flesh.

"Did you like my special alarm for you, honey?" Bambam lifted his head to flash a cute smile for the younger boy and Yugyeom cannot help but giggle at his words.

"I loved it, Bam." He giggles before pressing his lips against the silver-haired boy, giggling because he can taste himself with him. Bambam continued to kiss him as he ran his hands up and down Yugyeom sides, while Yugyeom groans because he can feel the older boy's hard on brushing against his thigh. Yugyeom was about to dip his hand down to reach for Bambam's hard on, but both of their phones tick off and their alarms started to boom against the four corners of their room. Bambam pulled away from Yugyeom with a pout, and Yugyeom just kissed the tip of his nose.

"We need to get ready, Bam." He smiles and Bambam nods, understanding. The two of them stood up from the bed and Yugyeom suddenly drape his arms around Bambam's waist, pulling him against his chest.

"I'll make it up to you later, okay? I promise."

Bambam cannot wait for the day to end.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS FREAKING CARRIED AWAY


End file.
